HOLIDAYS
by Cissylein
Summary: Ja, auch Snape braucht mal Urlaub von den ganzen kleinen Quälgeistern (Kollegen von ihm pflegen den Ausdruck "Schüler).


Da bin ich wieder mal! Schon wieder! Danke für eure lieben (und ehrlichen. Hey nikki, wie geht's? (grins)) Reviews! ICH HOFFE ABER DAS WERDEN NOCH MEHR! (lol) So, also diese Story is total bekloppt, aber macht ja nischt!

Diclaimer: J.K.R. ! yeah!

Rating: uhm…..ab 13

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOLIDAYS

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Du Scheiße, dachte er. Auch das noch. Es war Weihnachten und sein erster Urlaub seit vielen Jahren. Er hatte gehofft, wenigstens hier, in einem für Muggel unsichtbarem Hotel auf den Bahamas, weitab von Potter und den restlichen Quälgeistern, einen ruhigen Schlaf zu finden. Doch es sollte nicht sein.

Das Stöhnen aus dem Nebenzimmer wurde immer lauter und heftiger. Ohhhh. Es war eine Frauenstimme, so viel war klar. Sicher ein junges Ehepaar bei ihren Flitterwochen, dachte er. Na ja, länger als ein paar Minuten wird das ja nicht dauern.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später saß Snape immer noch aufrecht in seinem Bett. Der Höhepunkt der beiden Liebenden war gleichzeitig der Höhepunkt seiner an Ohnmacht grenzenden Müdigkeit. Nach einem fünfstündigen Flug mitten in einer Horde ningelnder Muggelkinder, musste er auch das noch über sich ergehen lassen. Doch dann war es still. Totenstill. Es wunderte ihn nicht. Nach solch einem Akt der reinsten Lust ... . Todmüde doch erleichtert ließ er sich in sein Kissen fallen und schlief ein.

Snapes Hoffnungen, dass dieses Erlebnis einmalig bleiben würde, erfüllten sich nicht. Mit jeder Nacht wurden seine Augenringe tiefer und dunkler. Tag für Tag war es dasselbe, mal kürzer, mal länger, mal lauter, mal leiser, doch als am vierten Tag das Bett der beiden krachend gegen seine Wand knallte, hatte er endgültig die Nase voll. Das war nun wirklich zu viel. Was die konnten, konnte er schon lange. Seelenruhig wartete er bis die beiden fertig waren. Dann begann er, erst leise, dann immer lauter und schneller werdend, zu stöhnen.

Ja, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er kam sich unwahrscheinlich dämlich dabei vor, doch mit der Zeit begann die Sache auch Spaß zu machen. So viel Spaß, dass er sich letztendlich, um den Effekt zu vergrößern, aufrecht in sein Bett stellte und wie ein fünfjähriger auf einem Trampolin, auf seiner Matratze herumzuspringen begann.

Nach einer viertel Stunde ließ er sich mit einem lauten „Jaaa" in sein Bett fallen. Das müsste für den Anfang reichen, dachte er zufrieden, während er schweißgebadet nach Atem rang.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Snape wie neugeboren. Er hatte etwas länger geschlafen und war nun sogar bereit für eine Spaziergang im Sonnenschein. Als er fröhlich vor sich hinsummend durch die Gassen pendelte, entdeckte er zwei Gestalten, die ihm, anders als sonst in der Schule, zur Abwechslung einmal nicht die Laune verdarben. Lucius Malfoy und seine reizende Ehefrau.

„Lucius." Snape grinste und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Was für eine Überraschung."

„Allerdings", sagte Lucius und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Narzissa kennst du ja sicher noch."

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Snape und gab ihr einen Handkuss. „Macht ihr hier Urlaub?"

„Ja", sagte Lucius. „Draco hat sich dieses Jahr entschlossen Weihnachten über in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Das haben wir natürlich gleich genutzt, einmal wieder ungestört in den Urlaub zu fahren."

„Verstehe", nickte Snape bekloppt grinsend. „Ihr seid sonst ja auch nur Monate ungestört!" Alle drei fielen in schallendes Gelächter ein.

„In welchem Hotel wohnt ihr?", fragte Snape als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Dschini."

„Tatsächlich? Was für ein Zufall, dort wohne ich auch."

„Willst du uns dann nicht begleiten? Wir wollten sowieso gerade gehen."

„Gerne."

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Hotel, unterhielten sich über dies und jenes und betraten schließlich gemeinsam den Fahrstuhl.

„Welches Stockwerk?"

„Das vierte."

„Das trifft sich gut", sagte Snape und drückte aufgeweckt den Knopf, „dort wohne ich auch."

Im vierten Stock angekommen, nickten sie sich verabschiedend zu, merkten aber, dass sie das gleiche Ziel zu haben schienen. Snape´ s Zimmer lag am Ende des Ganges und war bis auf sein Nebenzimmer das einzige in dieser Richtung. Plötzlich fuhr ein zuckender Blitz der Erkenntnis durch seinen Körper. Er hoffte, dass sich seine dunkle Vorahnung nicht bestätigen würde.

Sein schlimmster Albtraum wurde wahr, als Lucius und Narzissa vor seinem Nachbarzimmer stehen blieben und den Schlüssel zückten. „Du.", sagte Lucius.

„Ihr!", dachte Snape.

Lucius grinste. „Du bist also nicht allein hier? Wo ist sie denn? Ich würde sie gern einmal kennen lernen."

Snape brach der Schweiß aus allen Poren. „Sie ist, äh, weg. Sie ist schon wieder abgereist, sie, äh, hat viel zu tun. Mit der Arbeit verstehst du?" Er lachte nervös.

„Verstehe. Was macht sie denn?"

„Sie, äh, ist Drachenforscherin."

„Interessant." Er winkte ihm kurz zu und ging in sein Zimmer. Snape war dankbar, dass sich Lucius damit zu Frieden gegeben hatte, als Narzissa plötzlich näher an ihn herantrat.

„Severus, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Freundin hast. Das finde ich sehr schön. Hätten wir gewusst, dass du neben an wohnst, hätten wir uns natürlich etwas zurückgenommen. Aber ihr für euren Teil, habt dann ja auch richtig losgelegt! Nur seltsam, dass wir nur dich gehört haben. Sie ist wohl sehr schüchtern. Oder aber sie war übermannt von deiner Kraft! Und weißt du Severus, das hat mich richtig angemacht. Nur leider war Lucius neben mir schon erschöpft eingeschlafen. Männer müssen immer überall die Schnellsten sein, aber wenn es um die Ausdauer geht, seid ihr auf jeden Fall das schwächere Geschlecht. Obwohl ich zugeben muss das ich auch in der Beziehung mit Lucius einen guten Fang gemacht habe. Ich kann mich auf keinen Fall beschweren. Im Gegenteil. Aber, das hast du ja sicher gemerkt." Sie lachte und fuhr sich erregt mit der Hand über Hals und Brust. Snape schluckte schwer.

„Nun gut", sagte Narzissa und strich sich eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich wird dann mal reingehen. Wir hör..., äh, sehen uns ja dann sicher noch öfter." Sie grinste und folgte Lucius. Auch Snape betrat sein Hotelzimmer.

Hastig schloss er die Tür, lehnte sich erleichtert dagegen und schnaufte.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Wie lange waren die beiden schon verheiratet? 14 Jahre? Diese Wollust, diese Leidenschaft, diese völlige Hingabe einander und vor allem: diese Ausdauer!

Es war frustrierend! Dass er einer der sexuell wohl am unaktivsten Zauberer war, damit hatte er sich schon abgefunden, doch er sah es nicht ein, sich das auch noch von den immergeilen Malfoys unter die Nase reiben zu lassen. Er musste weg! Noch heute! Entschlossen zog er seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Nebenan hörte er ein Kichern, dass sich rasch in ein Raunen verwandelte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen flitzte Snape zum Schrank, warf seine Klamotten, also 3 völlig gleichaussehende schwarze Roben, in den Koffer und stürmte aus dem Hotel. Schnell, bevor es endgültig zu spät war! Er stieg in das nächstbeste Flugzeug nach England nahm den Anschlussbesen nach Hogwarts und befand sich nach wenigen Stunden wieder in seinen sicheren vier Wänden. Gut gelaunt ging er durch die Gänge, als er Draco aus der anderen Richtung entgegen kommen sah. Panisch suchte er nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, doch es war zu spät, Draco hatte ihn schon entdeckt. „Professor Snape", rief er fröhlich und lief ihm entgegen. Snape lächelte gezwungen.

„Ich dachte sie wollen in den Urlaub fahren. Meine Eltern sind auch im Urlaub, wissen sie? Sie wollten mal wieder so richtig..."

„Sei still", jammerte Snape, hielt sich die Ohren zu und rannte davon.

„... entspannen", beendete Draco seinen Satz und sah Snape verwirrt hinterher.

**Ende**

Ja, also ich nehme mal an jeder hier von euch hat Harry Potter 2 gesehen, das heißt ihr wisst genau auf welche Art und Weise Snape „Sei still!" sagt!

(Für alle Blitzmerker: Ron: „Ehrlich Professor Snape, die Weide hat wohl eher uns beschädigt!" Snape: „Sei still!" )


End file.
